Placid Lives
by Silent Fire 18
Summary: FOURTH INSTALLMENT! Everything has calmed down. They're all settling down, but how do Gumball and Carrie deal with two of their kids having their own kids.
1. Chapter 1

It is the quadrilogical sequels to my story(Fancy word,quadrilogical). This was all Delhisions idea(I modified it a bit) so big thanks to him. Uhhhh see ya at the bottom!

"Yes!" screamed Ally, Cobalt's wife.

"What is it?" he said groggily.

"Remember when you got really drunk that one night?" she said.

"No. But whatever." He said half awake.

"Well, let me just say we're going to be parents!" she said, giddily.

Cobalt was fully awake now. For months, they had been trying to get Ally pregnant, It had finally paid off. 'Score one for liquor and poor judgment' he thought as he got dressed. He looked in the mirror before he put his shirt on and noticed four scratches going down his side. He sighed and went downstairs.

A few blocks away, something happened.

"YES!" screamed Marissa.

"What is it?" said Rory from downstairs.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS!" she screamed as she ran down the stairs.

Rory sighed and gave his wife a hug.

"We have to tell my parents!" said Ally and Marissa at the same time.

On the Other Side of Town

Gumball rolled onto the floor and woke up as he hit it.

He went downstairs silently to eat breakfast. He and his wife, Carrie, were still the same age they were when they died. So they were only older than their oldest by a few years.

He finished his cereal and put the bowl and spoon in the sink. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dad! Guess what!" said Marissa.

"What?" he said half awake.

"I'm pregnant." Gumball dropped the phone in disbelief. His emo, suicidal, depressed daughter, was pregnant. He bent down and picked up the phone shakily. It fumbled in his hands before he got steady again.

"Dad? Did you hear me?" she said.

"Yes sweetie, I did. Let me call you back." He said, still in shock.

His cell phone rang. It was Cobalt.

"Dad? Guess what? Ally's pregnant!" he said proudly.

"G-Good for you son. Let me call you back." He said. He was about to pass out.

Skye already had a kid, so he was already a grandparent, but two more? Thoughts were racing through his head. He fainted from all the thoughts and news he heard. Carrie then walked down the stairs.

"Whom was it honey?" she asked Gumball.

"Gumball?" she said, worried.

She then saw him passed out. She put her head against his chest. 'Heart beat.' She thought. She picked him up and put him on the couch. The house phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mom? Where's dad?" said Marissa.

"He is on the couch. Why?"

"I need to talk to him!" she said.

"Why? What happened?" Carrie asked her daughter.

"Umm I'm pregnant? Didn't dad tell you?" she said, getting testy.

"I will get him up. Hold on a minute." Carrie said as she hung up.

She dowsed Gumball with ice water.

"JESUS CHRISTMAS!" he screamed.

"What happened to Marissa?" Carrie asked with a fake smile.

"Well, you were asleep when she called. Honest! She said she was pregnant and I fumbled with the phone before I returned to my normal self. Then Cobalt called and said that Ally was pregnant and then I fainted." Gumball confessed.

"Hmmmm." Said Carrie as she stroked an imaginary beard.

They continued on with their morning.

Meanwhile where Gumdrop is at, this happened!

"Come on Gumdrop! It will be fun!" said Amy as she controlled him to a dance club.

'I said NO!' he said to her.

'There will be alcohol!' she said, hoping that would tempt him.

'I'm sold!' he said as he walked in.

When he walked in, there was loud music playing. People writhing on the dance floor. But most of all, bars everywhere. Each bar had drinks from different countries from around the world.

He walked up to the Caribean bar. He looked at the drinks. He decided on the witchs brew.(It is a real drink from Montego Bay in that country)

He liked the exotic flavors. He walked over to another bar. It continued like that all day.

Cobalts house, this is whats happening!

"Come on! Lets go!" said Ally as she was literally dragging Cobalt to the car.

"Okay okay! Just let me get my keys!" he said as he bit into his toast and grobbed his keys. They drove off to the hospital to make sure that she is pregnant.

The hospital was busy for a Tuesday. Cobalt filled out a form and they took a seat. They watched as they saw people come and go from different doors. Some puking up blood, others screaming in pain, others were even missing limbs.

After forty-five minutes, the doctors called the duo into a room. It was an all white room with a sink, cabinets, counter, two chairs, and a thing the patient lays down own. Ally was on the bed thingy and Cobalt was in a chair. The doctor gave her a cup thing to pee in.(I honestly think that is gross, but science is science.) After a while of tests and question, the results came back(Yes Cobalt is the dad, I'm not going to do anything like that!) and she was pregnant.

The two went home. On their way home they stopped by Joyful-Burger and got lunch.

"Lets go mini-golfing!" said Ally.

"Alright." Said Cobalt.

On their way to minigolf, they saw a familiar somebody, walking weirdly and slurring: Gumdrop, more drunk than…than…something. I don't have an analogy or metaphor for ya. They dragged him into their car and drove home, hoping to get Gumdrop sober before they go out in public with him again.

Meanwhile with CJ, this happened!

She was working out like always. But today, not as much. She signed herself up on a dating website(cliché, I know but go with it) and she had a date tonight.

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER MOTHERFUCKERS! So what did you think of it? Again, Delhision's premise for this story. I will try and update as much as I can, along with The Killings(my horror story). Sign the petition so they don't ban this website!**

**I own CJ, Cobalt, Ally, and Carson(I will use him later)**

**Michaelryder37 created Marissa **

**The Delhision created Rory**

**Themurdersceneguy created Skye**

**MidnightWolfi3/CartoonDude95 created Gumdrop and Amy**

**Koikounded-punk created Scrapper**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 I believe(already lost count? That is my brain for ya) Well I believe we left off here**

CJ was getting ready for her date.

'Damn siblings. I am perfectly capable by myself.' She thought as she went to her car. She put the key in the ignition and heard the engine rumble to life. The radio came on.

**Meanwhile, Scrapper was doing this!**

He punched the guy in the face while getting nailed in his back. He was in a moshpit at Five Finger Deathpunch concert. He was having the time of his life.

But then, he heard three loud bangs and screams that ensued the bangs.

'Fucking God in the middle of October no…' he thought.

Meanwhile, Cobalt was doing this!(you mad for the cliffhanger?)

He was relaxing on the couch, watching TV. Ally was taking a shower, and Gumdrop was in a hangover.

"You need to cut down on the drinking." Cobalt told Gumdrop.

"Why? I am perfec-" _retch_

"That's why." Said Cobalt. "And besides, you probably have the liver of an 80 year old dude."

"So what? I enjoy it!" he said.

"But it isn't go-"

**THE TV**

"_We interrupt this program to announce a gunman at a concert today here in Elmore. He has shot and killed several, keeping 10 hostage."_

"Hey, isn't Scrapper at one of those?" said Gumdrop.

"How do you know?" Cobalt said.

"Unlike you, when I get drunk, I am still able to hear things and see things and, you know, remember shit?" he shot back.

Cobalt conceded defeat. He looked up at the screen and saw Scrapper there.

"Well look who it is!" said Gumdrop as he threw up again.

"Shut up dude! He could die! Just like mom and dad!" Cobalt yelled at Gumdrop.

Cobalt was thinking of all things he could do. He had nothing.

"Can't Scrapper teleport out of there?" questioned Gumdrop.

"Maybe. Maybe he can." Whispered Cobalt.

He was thinking of ways to save his brother.

'I got it! Brain waves!' he thought.

He sent a message to him through his mind(cool shit, huh?) and told to teleport the fuck out of there.

He looked back at the screen and saw that Scrapper was still there.

"It takes a while for brain wave to travel." Gumdrop pointed out.

After a few minutes, Scrapper was gone from the scene and at Cobalt's house.

"Thanks man!" Scrapper said.

"Well _someone_ has to look after you, knucklehead." Cobalt said.

**MEANWHILE AT SKYE'S HOUSE**

Skye sighed as she picked up after her daughter.

'If I knew kids would be this much trouble, I never would've had them.' She thought.

She was stressed She was the one that watched the kid, cooking and cleaning, all that shit.

She was depressed, too. That didn't help it either.

**Gumball's house**

Gumball was having mixed emotions.

'I am thirty five. I am going to be a fucking Grandpa of three!' he thought.

He did not like the idea of being a grandparent at such a young age. It bothered him, but not his wife.

"I wonder if it will be a boy or girl. I wonder…"

That is what Carrie said all day. Gumball was surprised by this. He, for some reason, was terrified of what was going to happen. Carrie was enthusiastic. He groaned and went upstairs to take a shower to clear his head. He liked the feel of hot water running through his fur. He heard the bathroom door close. His wife stepped in the shower with him in it. She knew he was in there.

'oh yeah…' he thought.

**Back at Cobalt's house.**

Gumdrop was still on his hang-over. Scrapper was still shaken up. Cobalt was lax.

He could hear Gumdrop throwing up again.

"Do we have to tie a bucket under your chin to catch the throw up? The pipes cant take it." Cobalt said.

'Shut up! It is not my fault!" Gumdrop protested.

"Let me guess, it was alcohols fault for tasting good?" Cobalt said reciting the excuse he heard more than a dozen times before.

"Shut up!" Gumdrop said again. He threw a punch at Cobalt.

"Are you sure man?" Cobalt said while he laughed. Gumdrop threw another.

Cobalt zipped behind him and pinned him against the wall with his arm pinned on his back.

"I would not if I were you." Cobalt warned. Gumdrop turned around and kicked him back.

Cobalt dodged Gumdrops punch and grabbed his arm. He bent it the wrong way, breaking it. Gumdrop screamed in pain.

"Uncle. Say it." Said Cobalt. He did not want to do this, but Gumdrop was asking for it.

"Never, bitch." Gumdrop said defiantly, straining while he said it.

Cobalt punched Gumdrop in the side, and kicked him in the stomach. Gumdrop threw up. He staggered and got up again and tried to kick him. Cobalt grabbed his leg and pulled, making Gumdrop do the splits(this actually happened to me. It was so painful). He stepped on his foot and held over with both arms. With his other leg, he kicked his knee in backwards, making it break.

"Give up? Or do you need an alcohol break?" Cobalt said tauntingly.

Gumdrop did not quit. He retracted his claws.

"Please, rocks are sharper!" Cobalt said laughing.

Gumdrop sliced at his brother, making his face bleed. Cobalt dodged another swing and grabbed his hand. He forcefully pushed his hand all the back to the poin where it was perpendicular to his forearm, making it break.

"Come on, Uncle?" Cobalt said as he kicked Gumdrop to the wall.

"I would rather die than concede defeat to you!" Gumdrop said to Cobalt. He spat at him.

Right as Cobalt was about to kick him, Ally came down the stairs. She looked at what was happening.

"COBALT WATTERSON!" she screamed at her husband.

"He started it!" whined Gumdrop.

"Hey! I was telling you about the hazards of alcohol, then you went and threw up! Plumbing is not cheap!" roared Cobalt.

"Well-"

"What? WHAT FUCKING EXCUSE DO YOU HAVE NOW!" Cobalt screamed at his brother. His eyes were red. Nobody has ever seen Cobalt like this before.

**Well guys, how about **_**that**_**! Cobalt was going kick ass on Gumdrop! Poor Gumdrop though, right? Well guys, I figured I will alternate between this and The Killings. So tomorrow I will put up chapter 2 of that. For the mean time: Keep it real guys!**

**Michaelryder37: Marissa**

**Me: Cobalt, CJ, Ally, and Carosn(forgot him again)**

**Koikopunk-unded: Scrapper**

**Themurdersceneguy: Skye**

**Cartoonwolfi3/cartoondude95:Gumdrop and Amy**

**Delhision: Rory**

**I do not own TAWOG, Ben Bocquelet does!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I figured since I have nothing to do, I figures I shall write chapter 3. Well, here we go!**

Ally was driving everybody to the Elmore Hospital. Cobalt was sitting in the front, being quiet. Gumdrop was laying down in the back, with his feet on Scrappers lap. Scrapper was not pleased, but what could he do? His brother was attacked and broken by his other brother.

They reached it finally and Cobalt grabbed a wheelchair for Gumdrop. They wheeled him in and Scrapper signed him in. They sat down in silence until Gumdrop broke it.

"I'm sorry man. I t was my fault. I shouldn't have gone on a binge again." He said to Cobalt.

"I'm sorry for beating the living shit out of you. I just don't need to waste money on plumbing." He said.

The two gave each other a hug. Then the doctors pulled Gumdrop into behind the two bulky doors.

"Are you _happy_?" Ally said, with a hint of agitation in her voice.

"No. But he had it coming." Cobalt said firmly.

"No he didn't!" Ally protested.

"He started it. He tried to punch me, and I gave him a chance to go, but he didn't!" Cobalt said angrily.

"That doesn't mean you beat the living shit out of him!" she yelled.

"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? LET HIM BREAK OUR PIPES LIKE HE DOES EVERYTIME HE IS IN FUCKING A HANGOVER? BESIDES, LIKE HE COULD STOP ME! HE IS LUCKY I DIDN'T KILL HIM!" Cobalt yelled louder. His eyes were turning red. Scrapper didn't like what was going to happen.

Cobalt turned and punched a hole in the wall and walked straight through it. He didn't even flinch. Didn't bleed, nothing. He just walked straight through a wall.

He went to a forest to calm down. He was starting to calm down a bit, until it started to rain. He was angry, frustrated and sad. He was angry at Ally and Gumdrop. Frustrated with what was going on. And he was sad because he just yelled at the only person he has ever loved and left. He broke down bawling. After twenty minutes, he was walking through the woods, crying softly still. He found an old log cabin. He walked in and found it looked like it had been partyed in. He looked up and saw a banner. It read:

**Happy Birthday Carrie!**

'Huh! So this is where she lived.' He thought as he checked out everything. The fridge had food out of date by years. He went upstairs. He went to the master bedroom first. He saw clothes on the floor and bed.

'Gross!' he thought. He checked around the house, looking into the rooms, finding more clothes laying around(_those _type of clothes).

He liked the house. It was nice and spacious.

After he checked out everything, he left for home. It was a forty-five minute walk, but he made it there. He walked in and Ally was waiting for him and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Me too." He said.

Wherever CJ is at, this happened!

She was at the restaurant, waiting for her date. Twenty minutes had passed. Nobody.

'Fuck this.' She thought as she got up and left. She went straight for home and worked out. 'Wait until they hear this. Then they will realize I am better in my own. That is when she broke. She started crying until there was nothing left.

"I guess even the internet can't put me with somebody." She said in a whisper.

**Gumdrop's place**

He was laying down on the couch. He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" he said.

His best friend, Carson, came into his house.

"Hey- Whoa. What happened?" he said.

"Well, I was at a club, drinking of course. The next thing a remember is, I am at my brother's house, puking up my guts. He made a smart ass comment and I swung at him and he pinned me. I guess I should've quit when I had the chance."

"He broke your arm and leg?" Carson said getting angry.

"It's alright man. I did deserve it, though." Gumdrop said. Carson calmed down a bit and took care of Gumdrop the rest of the day.

"See ya tomorrow dude!" he said as he left. Gumdrop fell asleep.

***Gumball's house***

Him and his wife were sleeping. He had a dream.

He was in his car with Carrie. But when they pulled out, they got hit by another car.

He awoke with a jolt. He looked at his clock.

**3:30**

He sighed and went downstairs**. **He turned on the TV and watched South Park (Belongs to Trey Parker). He fell asleep around five.

Carrie woke up and noticed Gumball wasn't there next to her. She took a shower and went downstairs to see Gumball asleep on the couch. She giggled and made breakfast.

Gumball awoke to the sound of crackling bacon.

"Do I smell…bacon?" he asked his wife.

"Sensitive hearing." She whispered to herself. "Yes dear. Do you want some?"

He didn't even answer. He ran and picked up the bacon and ate it.

**Well I am sorry for this chapter being a bit shorter. But I did type it. Poor CJ, right? Thoughts? Review!**

**Michaelryder37: Marissa**

**Me: Cobalt, CJ, Ally, and Carosn(forgot him again)**

**Koikopunk-unded: Scrapper**

**Themurdersceneguy: Skye**

**Cartoonwolfi3/cartoondude95:Gumdrop and Amy**

**Delhision: Rory**

**I do not own TAWOG, Ben Bocquelet does!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know what I said. Just fuck it. I want type it, so here we are!**

CJ was in the Basement of her house. She was crying on the floor. She had never been this hurt(emotionally) ever. Nothing could take her mind off the evening. It was now Midnight. She went upstairs and watched TV.

'HAHAHA! HE GOT HIT IN THE HEAD WITH _TWO _COCONUTS!'

'Patrick Star, we need to talk.'

She turned off the TV and went upstairs. She didn't fell like watching Spongebob, or anything for that matter. She just wanted to dream.

Cobalts house

The two made up and went upstairs(and, _you know_).

The two were alone. Scrapper went home and Gumdrop was resting at his house. It was peaceful at their house. They finished and took a shower. After they both showered, they went to Steak Me Amadeus(_yeah I know it is from Regular Show, I couldn't think of a_ _classy and expensive place, so yeah!_). They had a wunderbar(_wonderful in German. Say_ _it like this: vund-uh-BAR_) evening. They had steak, wine, Cobalt a bit too much and were kicked out.

"Did you have to flame the Crème Brulee?" Ally asked him as they were driving home.

"Its not my fault his coat tail was sticking out!" Cobalt protested as he held an ice pack on his eye.

I guess you want me to tell you what happened, huh?

This is what happened: Cobalt was tipsy and tried to flame the Crème Brulee. A waiter had walked by with his coat tail sticking out. Well, his coat tail was in flames. The waiter punched him in the eye. Cobalt then beat the living shit out of him. They had to dial 911. Long story short: They were kicked out, but they had fun.

Gumdrop's house

He tried to move, but he couldn't.

"PROXIE!"(that is from Star Wars Force Unleashed 2. It's a service robot).

"Yes master?"

"I am parched. Water please?"

"Yes, sir." Proxie said and got him water. He got it and took it the disabled Gumdrop.

He took a mighty swig and put the glass on the table next to the couch. He picked one of his favorite book: Stephen King's 'Salem's Lot.

He got to page 300 before he fell asleep.

Back with CJ

She woke up and saw that the TV was on.

'Figures.' She thought as she turned it off. She went into her bathroom to take a shower. She stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. 'Not bad. Maybe I should cover an eye. Mom says that is what the guys like, but then I'll be half blind.' Her thoughts wrestled each other as she was showering.

She got out and brushed her hair, leaving one eye covered. 'How does one cope with this?' she thought. She brushed her hair back, revealing both eyes again. 'Better.' She thought as she went downstairs to eat dinner.

**You know what guys? I am ending it here. I have no more ideas. That is why next chapter will be 8-9 months later! Sorry for it being short, next chapter will be longer, I promise on my mothers urn.**


	5. Chapter 5

Guys, I got bad news. First, I got only four more days of Summer left before school. Also, I am going through a minor depression, so I might a bit slow. Sorry. I will try and remain as optimistic as I can! Anyways, here is chapter something. This whole chapter shall be Gumball's P.O.V.

**8-9 months later**

I woke up and went to the bathroom. '36' I thought. Today was my birthday. I zipped up my fly and washed my hands. I combed my hair and changed clothes. I walked down stairs. It was a stormy day. 'Figures…' I thought as I turned on the light.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DAD!" Screamed his kids. Gumball was whiter than Carrie.

"Don't…fucking do that…ever again." I said, scared shitless.

"Come on, Gummy Puss. You need to celebrate." Said Carrie.

I grabbed some of my color and put some on my cheek, still scared. "Why must one be put through this." I whispered to myself.

The morning was good. I got some gifts, especially a good one from Carrie, if you know what I mean…

It was fun. We all had a blast shooting weapons from my own collection. We returned home. By now, it was storming like crazy. We were vegging out on the couch when we all heard someone breathing heavily.

'Worst fears coming alive.' I thought.

"Dad, what the hell is happening?" asked Cobalt.

I didn't want to answer. Instead, I took Ally into my car and drove like a madman to the hospital. I called up everybody and told them to come to the hospital. Cobalt was here first, but he was not happy. He decked me in the face.

"I see how it is…" I said as I held my cheek. He tried to punch me again, but I grabbed his arm and twisted. He yelped in pain. I saw him shed a single tear. Everyone gasped.

"Who is the father?" asked a doctor.

"I…am." Cobalt strained. He walked back with the doctor grabbing his arm.

Guys, I am going to stop it here. Extremely short I know. But I just need time to think. I will try and finish this story before school starts, but I am not certain. I guess I will see y'all later!

**I do not own TAWOG, Ben Bocquelet does.**

**I own Cobalt CJ and Ally, blah blah blah.**

**Michaelryder37 owns Marissa**

**Cartoondude95/Cartoonwolfi3 owns Gumdrop**

**Themurdersceneguy owns Skye**

**Koikounded-punk owns Scrapper.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys, I have five different stories I am working on. But I will and must finish my series! Well here is chapter 6. This chapter will be longer than last. I am out of my depression. You know why? BECAUSE WE REACHED OVER 100,000 SIGNIATURES ON THE PETITION! Again, all Gumballs P.O.V. unless it says someone else.

Carrie slapped me upside the head.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked holding the back of my head.

"You didn't need to do that." She said firmly.

I was not bothered by that.

You see, some people have simple fears; death, spiders, heights, and others. But for me, most of my fears are moral, like being a grandparent at the age of 36. It bothers me. It makes me feel weird out in public. Now…they are true.

I looked at my family. Scrapper was asleep. Skye was talking with John on the phone. She looked stressed. I saw Marissa, lighting tissues on fire and watching them turn into ash. I looked over at CJ, staring into space.

I sighed. We waited about three to four hours. I remember when Carrie and I left our families waiting like this. I chuckled.

Back to where we were, we were just sitting, listening to music, burning tissues, anything to keep us occupied.

Suddenly, we saw the two, looking into a blue wrapped bundle of joy. We all rushed to see, but Cobalt blocked our view.

"Not…yet." He warned.

'Shit, he is protective.' I thought. He let Carrie and I see him first. He was a blue eagle. But his eyes resembled those of a cat.

"What's his name?" I asked my son.

"Aaron…" he said quietly.(I was going to use Eric, but I thought Aaron would be better)

I looked at him. "You did good son. You did good." I said as I patted his back.

"Thanks dad." He said quietly.

I was proud. I may not have shown it, but I was proud of my son.

Guys, again, SORRY! I flooded with stuff right now. I just need a while with everything. I promise I will update whenever I can.

**You guys know who everyone belongs to. But, I have to do this:**

**Gumball and Carrie and other TAWOG characters are own by Ben Bocquelet**


	7. Chapter 7

Guys, tomorrow is my last day of Summer! These are sad times in the states… Anyways, here is chapter 7! I have been working on a bunch of one-shots, so that is why this one is later than usual. Nevertheless! It must go on! I will try and make these chapters as long as possible. But, no worries. I will finish it guys! Same thing as last chapter with the P.O.V. situation. I will see ya at the bottom! I might end it at chapter 8 or 9…

I continued to look at Aaron. I was speechless.

Then, everyone else rushed over to see him.

"Beautiful…" was what Skye said.

"How sweet." Is what CJ said.

Marissa and Scrapper stared in awe. Gumdrop didn't pay attention. His mind was somewhere else.

"Hey, Marissa." I said.

"Yeah dad?"

"What happened with your kid?" I asked.

She started to cry.

"DON'T FUCKING BRING THAT UP!" she said and bolted out of the waiting room.

'What the hell happened to her?' I thought.

Marissa's P.O.V.

'I should've told them.' I thought to myself as I sat on the curb. I started to tear up and cry into my knees.

"Marissa?" said my father.

"W-what?" I said in between sobs.

"What happened? You can tell me…" he said

"W-well, I h-had a m-m-m-m-m-miscarriage." I finally said.

I felt two arms wrap around me. I saw they belonged to my father. I started to cry.

"Shhh. It is all okay." He said.

"Is it? Tell me dad, is it?" I said a bit infuriated.

"Trust me…" he said.

Guys again, SORRY! I am trying, I honestly am. I just have _NO _ideas for this story, so it will end next chapter. Sorry, but what do you want me to do? I am trying uber hard, but, it aint working. Besides, this story plot is going good, I think it need to end. Well, I have other ideas for stories, so I will start those whenever I finish with these requests. I hope you all enjoyed your summer!

TAWOG is owned by Ben Bocquelet.

Themurdersceneguy owns Skye.

Koikounded-punk owns Scrapper.

I own Cobalt, CJ and Ally.

Michaelryder37 owns Marissa.

Cartoondude95/Midnightwolfi3 owns Gumdrop and Amy.


	8. Chapter 8

Guys, I have two chapters left! BlackAcez has saved the day! He gave me an idea. But I will end it this chapter, though. Sad, yes. But like every great thing, it must end eventually. Well, here we go! Again, I will try with the lengths!

Marissa's P.O.V.~

Me and dad walked back into the waiting room. Everyone gave me a puzzled look. I just flicked them off.

After a while, everyone departed and went to their separate house's. I went home solemnly. There was a note on the door.

_Marissa,_

_Something came up at work, I will be home late._

_~Rory._

'Fucking figures…' I thought as I went inside. I plopped down on the couch.

I flipped through TV channels.

"Is your party boring? Then call Part-""In 1980, we had the 30 minutes or-"

'Isn't there anything on TV anymore?' I thought as I went upstairs to take a shower.

**~Gumdrops P.O.V.~**

I was walking home when I realized something. 'Why don't I have a fucking girlfriend?'

'I don't know why! I always thought alcohol did attract the ladies!' teased Amy.

'Pssh! That is probably why though. Alcohol is an enemy to many(Rhyming! :p)) I said to her.

'Well, I would think you would be _perfect, _if it wasn't for that retched poison.' She said.

'Yeah, but you're an entity! I need some body physical!' I said.

'I can do that!' she said.

'Please! Then why haven't you done it before?' I asked.

'Watch!' she said.

I stopped walking. Then before me, was a wraithly presence. She looked different than I thought. She was black with a red outline and red eyes. She looked beautiful, though.

"Well I'll be damned…" I said quietly.

**~Skye's P.O.V.~**

I was sitting on the couch.

"Finally! A fucking break!" I said as I turned on a music channel(wouldn't that be great?).

(_Sleep _by MCR[My Chemical Romance, bitches!])

"_There are these terrors. And it's like, it feels like as if somebody was gripping my..._

_There are these terrors. And it's like, it feels like as if somebody was gripping my throat_

_Like last night, they are not like tremors, they are worse than tremors, there are these terrors_

_Like last night, they are not like tremors, they are worse than tremors, there are these terrors_

_And it's like, it feels like as if somebody was gripping my throat and squeezing and_

_It feels like as if somebody was gripping my throat"_

Some say, now suffer all the children  
And walk away a savior  
Or a madman and polluted  
From gutter institutions  
Don't you breathe for me  
Undeserving of your sympathy  
Cause there ain't no way that I'm sorry for what I did

And through it all  
How could you cry for me?  
Cause I don't feel bad about it  
So shut your eyes  
Kiss me goodbye  
And sleep  
Just sleep

The hardest part is letting go of your dreams

A drink for the horror that I'm in  
For the good guys, and the bad guys  
For the monsters that I've been  
Three cheers for tyranny  
Unapologetic apathy  
Cause there ain't no way that I'm coming back again

And through it all  
How could you cry for me?  
Cause I don't feel bad about it  
So shut your eyes  
Kiss me goodbye  
And sleep  
Just sleep

The hardest part's the awful things that I've seen

"...Sometimes I see flames.  
And sometimes I see people that I love dying and... it's always..."

Just sleep  
Just sleep  
Just sleep  
Just sleep  
Just sleep  
Just sleep

Wake up  
Wake up  
Wake up  
Wake up  
Wake up

"And I can't... I can't ever wake up."

I was touched by this song. I always like MCR. But it's as if the words sucker punched me in the heart.

But, then my true emotins were showing. I turned into this hideous mo-

**-BZZT BZZT BZZT- (CJ'S P.O.V.)**

I awoke with a jolt. It was time for school. "Stupid school…" I whispered. I am just glad that dream was over with. It was terrible.

Mom and Dad were in a car wreak. But, I was looking down onto everybody. I even saw myself, doing weird shit, like using weights.

But, it was as if I was alive, but invisible and mute. I tried to warn Mom and Dad about the other car, but I guess they didn't hear. And Marissa was…happy!

Then, we were all adults! Weird shit, huh? Yeah, I guess dreams are wacked out.

I climbed into the shower. Mom says that we should shower before school, even before puberty, whatever the hell that is…

I got out and brushed my hair. No eye being covered.

I look A LOT like mom. The only differences are that I'm nine and I don't cover my eyes.

I floated downstairs, sitting at the table. Scrapper sat next to me. He was oblivious, but caring. To my left was Gumdrop. He is care free and selfless. He always got into trouble, but not like Marissa. _Nobody _was as bad as her. Cobalt was next to Gumdrop. He was… different. He was strong and had a strong temper. But he was skin and bones though. That is what dad said. I thought he looked a bit big, but that is just me…

Cobalt was dear at heart, but when he got pissed, he is… something else. Next to him was Skye, the oldest. She was 17. She could drive! Lucky…

"Hey dad, why do Scrapper and I have to sit at the table when we can't eat?" I asked my father, Gumball.

"Carrie? You haven't told them?" he asked mom. Her name was Carrie.

"Come, you two, we need to talk…" she said to us and brought us upstairs to her room.

"You see kids…" she started. I don't feel like telling you all what happened next. Well, it seems that we're out of time. I hope all of you enjoyed your summer! I got to go school now! Skye is finally going to drive us! See ya later!

**WWWWHHHHHHAAAAATTTTT? Twist ending! HAHAHAHAHAHAAA! I think I finally cracked… well I hope you guys enjoyed my series. And I hope EVERYONE enjoyed their summer! I want to thank everybody who decided to read my stories! I will see you guys later!**

**I own Cobalt, CJ**

**Themurdersceneguy owns Skye**

**Michaelryder37 owns Marissa**

**Koikopunk-unded owns Scrapper**

**Cartoondude95/midnightwolfi3 own Gumdrop and Amy**

**Ben Bocquelet owns TAWOG**


End file.
